


Убийца пончиков

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: У Стайлза был ужасный день, но он оказался испорчен окончательно, когда на выходе из кафе кто-то врезался в Стайлза.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 49





	Убийца пончиков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doughnut Murderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853785) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



Что может быть печальнее, чем одинокий парень, собирающий посадочные карточки с номерками для столов, цветочные композиции и букеты для свадьбы?  
Только одинокий парень, собирающий все это для свадьбы, в которой он уже не участвует.

Все вокруг было горьким напоминанием о том, чего он лишился. И с каждой новой веточкой гипсофилы, которую он добавлял к украшениям, с каждой белой розочкой, вставленной в композиции, Стайлз чувствовал, как его сердце сжимается все сильнее.  
Он был счастлив за нее, нет, правда! Но никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он теряет что-то.   
Он так накрутил себя, что оставалась всего пара секунд до слез, когда Скотт отпустил его на перерыв.  
Стайлз развязал свой фартук и сложил его на скамью, прежде чем покинуть магазин.

Он шагнул на улицу, позволяя свежему ветру унести его тяжелые мысли. Сделал глубокий вдох, постаравшись успокоиться, и направился вниз по улице в кафе на углу.

Девушка за стойкой с широкой улыбкой  
поприветствовала его:  
– Вам как обычно?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – кивнул Стайлз, доставая кошелек и расплачиваясь за кофе и пончик.

Устроившись за столиком у окна, он принялся потягивать кофе, листать ленту новостей в телефоне, и отвечать на сообщения отца.

Он протянул время за этим занятием, пока перерыв не подошел к концу. Спрятав телефон в карман, он подхватил свой пончик, отнес пустую чашку на стойку и, поблагодарив девушку, покинул кафе.

Едва Стайлз сделал шаг за дверь, как на него налетел прохожий, выбивая из рук его недоеденный десерт.  
– Мне так жаль, – охнул он, успев подхватить Стайлза, прежде чем тот полетел на землю. – Вы в порядке? Не ушиблись?

Стайлз замер, уставившись на остатки пончика, рассыпанные под ногами. На глазах навернулись слезы, размывая все вокруг в разноцветные пятна.

Это было последней каплей.

– Убийца пончиков! – крикнул он в лицо прохожему, выдергивая руку из его хватки, и бросился бежать по улице назад в цветочный магазин.  
Он влетел в магазин и, не останавливаясь, рванул в подсобную комнату, на ходу заливаясь слезами. Забившись в угол, он сполз по стене, прижимаясь к ней спиной.

– Стайлз, – Скотт, испуганно расширив глаза, бросился к нему, – что случилось?

Тот сделал медленный вдох, пытаясь успокоиться и перестать плакать, и ответил: – Я уронил свой пончик на землю и обозвал случайного прохожего убийцей пончиков. 

Скотт выглядел изумленным.

– Знаю, знаю, это не самая умная сказанная мною вещь. Просто сегодня у меня… плохой день, – признал Стайлз. – И теперь я чувствую себя ужасно из-за того, что посреди улицы накричал на того парня, только потому что он в меня врезался.

– Это все из-за свадьбы, да? – спросил Скотт.  
– Типа того, – кивнул Стайлз, – в смысле, я рад за нее, и это здорово, что она доверила нам оформление своей свадьбы – это хороший заработок для нас, – но все эти приготовления – одно большое напоминание, что я одинок.

– Стайлз... – мягко начал Скотт.

Но был перебит сигналом звонка на стойке возле входной двери.

– Подожди минутку, – Скотт похлопал его по плечу и поспешил вернуться в зал магазинчика к посетителю.

Стайлз подтянул колени к груди, медленно считая вдохи и выдохи. 

– Э… Стайлз? – позвал его Скотт от двери. –   
Этот посетитель хочет поговорить с тобой.

– Со мной? – замер Стайлз. Он поднялся и вытер слезы рукавом фланелевой рубашки. А затем вышел в зал и посмотрел на посетителя, замершего перед стойкой. 

Его ждал очень красивый парень, одетый в серую хенли и поношенную кожаную куртку, с густыми черными волосами и короткой щетиной, затеняющей его челюсть. Его глаза казались прозрачными, меняющими оттенок от орехового к зелено-голубому – такие ясные, яркие и внимательные. В уголках его губ появилась мягкая улыбка, когда он встретился взглядом со Стайлзом.

Стайлз шагнул за стойку, на секунду нахмурив брови, прежде чем заметил, что парень держит в руках белую коробку с логотипом того самого кафе, где сам он был всего полчаса назад.  
– Добрый день, – медленно заговорил Стайлз. – Чем я могу Вам помочь?

– Это для Вас, – ответил тот, вручая коробку Стайлзу. – Я сожалею, что… э-э… убил ваш пончик. 

Стайлз не выдержал и расхохотался.  
Это дало ему немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

– Прошу прощения, – извинился он, широко улыбаясь, – у меня был очень тяжелый день, и я не хотел вот так набрасываться на Вас.

– Честно говоря, у меня тоже был плохой день, – признался парень, – но увидев Вас на выходе из кафе, я подумал о том, какой Вы симпатичный, и совершенно перестал следить за дорогой. Вот почему я врезался в вас. И приношу свои извинения.

Стайлз слегка заалел щеками и робко улыбнулся.

Пауза затягивалась к неудовольствию парня. Занервничав, тот поставил коробку на прилавок и прокашлялся.   
– Что ж, эм… пожалуй, мне пора…

Он начал пятиться к двери, низко склонив голову, чтобы скрыть свое смущение.  
– Я считаю, что ты тоже симпатичный! – наконец отмер Стайлз.

Парень, остановившись, слегка повернулся к нему.

Стайлз порылся к корзине с цветами, стоящей на прилавке, и собрал вместе несколько пионов и гипсофил. Он скрепил получившийся букет лентой и вручил его парню.  
Тот полез в карман за кошельком.

– Это бесплатно, – остановил его Стайлз.

Парень поднял на него взгляд, его скулы порозовели, и он принял букет с тихим "спасибо".

Стайлз протянул ему руку:

– Я Стайлз – представился он.

Парень с широкой улыбкой пожал протянутую руку:

– Дерек.


End file.
